naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki 'is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Rukia is the younger sister of Hisana Kuchki, the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Zanpakuto Voice Actors Appearance Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with the hair in a bob-cut hairstyle that hangs around her face with straight lines. As a Shinigami lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she wears a short-sleeved shihakusho while wearing her Squad Badge around her uniform's left sleeve. She wears a pair of fingerless white ''tekko, similar to Byakuya's, which extends above her elbows. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful, "clean" and lady-like, yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her calm, cool, and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World. She is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or convincing the Kurosaki family to let her stay at their house. Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World, leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia also likes everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs and rice dumplings. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Rukia is one of the strongest Shinigami lieutenants in Soul Society and one of the few Ichigo knows that can handle themselves in a battle. *Kido Expert - Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kido, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kido skill at the Shinigami Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the Thirteenth Squad. Through continuous training she has greatly developed this skill. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She can even use low-level spells to great effect and has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using multiple spells simultaneously. Rukia has shown that she is capable of using a level 61 Bakudo spell and a level 63 Hado spell consecutively, though she needs to chant the incantations for both to perform them. She is also capable of using a level 73 Hado spell without the incantation. *Expert Swordsman - Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. Though she is very proficient with swordplay and has shown to handle powerful opponents, such as the Novero Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who possesses the same swordsmanship skills as Kaien Shiba. Her improved skill in swordsmanship helps her attain Bankai and even clash with captain-level opponents for long periods of time. *Shunpo Expert - Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. *Hakuda Combatant - She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. *Enhanced Strength - Despite her size, Rukia is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, she was still a considerable opponent. *Enhanced Endurance - As a Shinigami, Rukia has a great amount of endurance. She was able to withstand being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana, in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finish him off before losing consciousness. *Keen Intellect - Repeatedly in missions, Rukia has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very resourceful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is also very knowledgeable, as shown from her high marks in the academy and her knowledge of Soul Society's history. *High Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu color is white. Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow) - In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. Sode no Shirayuki is an Ice-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai - Rukia holds her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. Shikai Special Ability - Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru (which is the most powerful ice and snow-type Zanpakuto), but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tosen's '''Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. *Jiyuyaku Sode no Shirayuki (Free Falling Sleeve of White Snow) - Upon obtaining Bankai, Sode no Shirayuki gained the ability to manifest herself in her true form, and can even manifest herself at a distance from her master, able to hear her call from wherever she is. Similar to when she was forcefully manifested by Muramasa, Sode no Shirayuki can use her own abilities independently of Rukia, and while manifested, the area within the range of her spiritual pressure freezes up, and a constant snow falls. *Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. *San no mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword) - Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakuto with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. *Daiyon no mai, Juhaku (Fourth Dance, White Tree) - Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. *Daigo no mai, Shirawana (Fifth Dance, White Trap) - Rukia calls out the attack name, and stabs the ground with her sword, and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars with very thin gaps, and hardens, forming a large and very durable cage. While this technique lacks of offensive potential, it is effective for search-and-capture missions, where Rukia can detain stronger opponents within her cage and wait for reinforcements to arrive. *Sora no mai, Koshiro (Sixth Dance, White Crystal) - Rukia calls out the name of her attack, and swings her blade in a wide arc, letting loose a flurry snow-white crystals that can pierce through nearly anything, though they can be deflected rather easily. This is Rukia's preferred "aerial attack". *Kenage no mai, Hishiro (Seventh Dance, White Light) - Rukia's final Shikai technique, from the tip of her blade spills a large amount of luminous, flowing ice that lets off a brilliant glow as it touches the ground. The ice begins to merge into one small, glowing orb, and on Rukia's command, it explodes, sending a shower of luminous ice crystals that pierce the foe. *Ice-Rope Connection - If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. *Bankai: Isshingori no Shirayuki '(''All Covering Fold of White Snow) - Despite having attained Bankai, Rukia is still in the 10 year Bankai training period, and as such does not use it in battle (though she would only use it as a last resort against more dangerous opponents). To activate her Bankai, Rukia lets the blade fall from her hand where it proceeds to phase through the ground as if it were a pool of water, similar to her brother's Bankai. The moment Sode no Shirayuki phases in fully, the sound of a bell is heard as the area begins to freeze from the point where the Zanpakuto phased. While the area is freezing, Rukia begins to form a new blade from the ice, resembling her Shikai form in most respects, with added spikes on the tsuba, a longer ribbon from the hilt, and a purple crescent attached to said ribbon. Aesthetic changes to her outfit are minimal, such as a large purple sash in place of the obi. She also gains butterfly wings made of ice attached to her back which allow for flight. In its completed form, Rukia's appearance changes to a mix of that between her original visage and Sode no Shirayuki's physical manifestation. Bankai Special Abilitiy - Rukia's Bankai is an extension of her already powerful Shikai. Rukia states that her Bankai allows for increased power of her Shikai techniques, while adding more powerful techniques to her Bankai. The ice created from the Bankai's release is mentally under Rukia's control, thus making the area her Bankai froze impossible to escape. While Hyorinmaru is frequently referred to as the most powerful Ice-type ''Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, Rukia states that her Bankai has the power to rival it. Her techniques in Bankai state are still referred to as dances. *Enhanced Some no mai, Tsukishiro *Enhanced Tsugi no mai, Hakuren *Enhanced San no mai, Shirafune *Shinsoku no mai, Shiroittai (''Erosion Dance, White Zone) - This dance stems from Rukia's control of her frozen territory. Unlike other dances, this technique does not require the sword, stemming pure from Rukia's mental control of the area. With this dance, she can completely control the area, from creating spikes, bars, shields, or whatever she pleases from the ice at hand. *Hireki no mai, Makaishiro (Revealing Dance, White Hell) - At the moment of stabbing an opponent, Rukia's Zanpakuto shatters at the tip of its blade, leaving it frozen to the opponent. That piece attaches to a cell, and freezes it. As that blood cell circulates, once it is pumped into the heart, the pressure caused the ice fragment to freeze the heart and shatter it once frozen, killing the opponent. *Funsai no mai, Muneshiro (Smashing Dance, White Pillar) *Tsuikyu no Mai, Mushi (Seeking Dance, Silent Death) List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #1: Sai *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #9: Geki *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Daigo no mai, Shirawana *Daiyon no mai, Juhaku *Funsai no mai, Muneshiro *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #33: Sokatsui *Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui *Hireki no mai, Makaishiro *Ice Wave *Isshingori no Shirayuki *Kenage no mai, Hishiro *Isshingori no Shirayuki *San no mai, Shirafune *Shinsoku no mai, Shiroittai *Sode no Shirayuki Rush *Some no mai, Tsukishiro *Sora no mai, Koshiro *Tsuikyū no Mai, Mushi *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren List of Awakenings *Bankai - '''Isshingori no Shirayuki Relationships Main Article: Rukia Kuchiki/Relationships Family *Hisana Kuchiki (Older Sister, Deceased) *Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather) *Sojun Kuchiki (Adoptive Uncle, Deceased) *Koga Kuchiki (Adoptive Uncle, Deceased) *Byakuya Kuchki (Older Brother-in-Law/Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Sode no Shirayuki *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best Friend, close as siblings) *Uryu Ishida (Close friend) *Orihime Inoue (Best friend, close as sisters) *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai (Best friend and teammate) *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Tessai Tsukabishi *Isshin Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Jushiro Ukitake (Captain) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Momo Hinamori *Shinji Hirako *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Kaien Shiba (Close friend and Mentor, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyuga *Hinata Hyuga *Hirashi Hyuga *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Blaze the Cat *New Freedom Fighters *Team Chaotix *Mighty the Armadillo Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows **Shriker *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Ulquiorra Cifer **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Di Roy Rinker **Zommari Leroux **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Rudbornn Chelute *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Yoshi *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima **Riruka Dokugamine *Oko Yushima *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa *Reigai Counterparts Sojiro Kusaka *Yin *Yang Theme Songs *White as Snow Quotes *''I'm Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Squad! Let us fight!'' *''Sorry! But that is the range within Sode no Shiryaku.'' *(to Ichigo Kurosaki) - *(to Renji Abarai) - *(to Ichigo Kurosaki) - Aren't we your friends, Ichigo. *(to Aaroniero Arruruerie) - I remembered where the heart lies. What's inside you is indeed Kaien's spirit body, but... Kaien is not there... Kaien... left his heart with me! *(to Rudbornn Chelute) - Unfourtently, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you! *(to Rudbornn Chelute) -'' If your power gives birth to soilders like branches growing fruit, then all I have to do is froze the branch! A tree can't give birth to grown fruit if the branches and the tree itself are frozen. You sould never reveal that power to me when you had the chance!'' *(to Riruka Dokugamine) - A Shinigami's duty is to protect humans... And I don't have the intention of killing you. *(to Hinata Hyuga) - *(to Hakura Otsutsuki) - Trivia * See Also *Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery *Rukia Kuchiki/Battles & Events *Rukia Kuchiki/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Gotei 13 Category:Thirteenth Squad Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance